A Novel Experience
by Aereal
Summary: A humorous piece set some time after Mirror Sight. Just something that popped into my head and begged to be written! Enjoy.


The Green Rider common room was beginning to empty out as tired riders rubbed their eyes and meandered to their respective rooms. A group of senior riders remained around the fire, lounging in the worn but comfy chairs. Fergal and Tegan were animatedly discussing the upcoming solstice festivities, with Garth throwing in the occasional comment in between whittling a piece of wood in the shape of a horse (well, at least that's what he said it was, and Fergal agreed he could see the resemblance, in spite of Mara's insistence it looked like a lumpy turnip).

Mara was nominally part of the conversation, but more often was casting concerned glances at Karigan, who sat at the worn desk that had been pushed against the wall in one corner, looking over the rider books in an attempt to ascertain how much funds were available to purchase much-needed new uniforms. Once that had been achieved, Captain Mapstone had asked her to then calculate how many new field uniforms and dress uniforms would be needed, and therefore what quantities of each type of cloth, braid, buttons and other adornments were required; the resulting list would be sent off to her father with the next rider heading for Corsa.

However it was not the weary manner in which Karigan rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes that worried her friend. It was the faraway look in her eyes that had grown more pronounced since Karigan had again been found shivering in a remote corridor of the castle, apparently having traveled yet again to some future place, and thankfully returned unharmed, but muttering something incomprehensible about "billboards" and yellow horseless carriages.

Mara wished she could make her friend smile again, she just didn't know how.

Soon even Tegan was standing and stretching (carefully out of reach of Garth, who was known to tickle ones side at any given opportunity). "You know", she said to Mara as they walked to the door with a backwards wave at Karigan and the others, "I'm looking forward to the ball in spite of the fact we have to stand at the side and not dance... I can wear my new purple gown, it will be nice not to wear green for a change".

Mara stopped at the doorway, raising her good eyebrow. "You do know we have to wear our dress uniforms?" She rolled her eyes at the comic look of dismay on Tegan's face, "Honestly, the prospect of all the fine food and entertainment, and all you're worried about is what color garment you'll be wearing?" "Well it's just the sameness you know, maybe we could at least get some blue uniforms for once." "Yeah but who ever heard of the Blue Riders..."

They continued bickering as their footsteps faded down the corridor, neither seeing the startled expression that suddenly crossed Karigan's face, or the smirk that replaced it moments later.

* * *

Stevic G'ladheon grinned as he approached his supply master and slapped him on the back, causing the wiry man to stumble slightly. The way he grinned back spoke of a long friendship and an expectation of such a gesture, his smile brilliant in his swarthy face. " Good day Master G'ladheon, and how are you and your family this day?"

"Very well thank you Cythus," he replied, reaching into an inner pocket of his coat and handing over a bundle of folded pages. "Here is the order from the castle, for the outfitting of the riders this season, see to it we send these items with Sevano's wagon in two days time".

The other man did not reply for a moment, having unfolded the papers and seemingly shocked by the contents.

"Cythus? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, not exactly Sir, only - have you read this?"

"Well no, but seeing as it's my Kari's writing I'm sure it's all very specific and correct."

Cythus opened his mouth to reply but apparently thought better of it, closing it again and nodding to the clan chief.

"Yes that's it Sir, not a problem."

Stevic nodded, smiling and gave the man another bone-shaking slap on the back before striding away muttering about headstrong daughters who never write to their father.

* * *

King Zachary sighed to himself internally as he fastened his embroidered cloak around his shoulders and nodded to his weapons he was ready to proceed.

Another long night of nodding and smiling and pretending the insipid ladies and scheming nobles didn't bore him to tears. At least he had allowed all the riders to attend - news of which, as Laren had informed him, had been met with great glee and excitement. Strangely enough, Laren usually reported drily that a certain unnamed rider resisted attending, but this time he had heard nothing of the sort. Actually, he mused, as he descended the staircase towards the ballroom, he had seen nothing of Laren for the entire day. Something must have come up that required her attention.

Rounding the corner into the antechamber, he stopped.

And stared.

The Green Riders were there, as he expected, lined up at attention, boots polished and ornamental sabers gleaming. All in green uniforms.

But every colour green imaginable. Forest green, moss green, olive green, turquoise, pale green. The vibrant green of spring growth, and the deep green of the ocean - and every shade in between.

Blinking, he realised he had come forward to where Laren stood at the head of the line. Her deputy Connly stood next to her, and Karigan - no, Sir G'ladheon - stood next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he could see her mouth twitching.

"What - what is this?"

There was a long moment's silence before Karigan choked out "50 Shades of Green, Sire" and erupted into peals of laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: well... That was silly, wasn't it? A story merely for the sake of a punch line.**

 **I assure you though, I would NEVER write an actual 50 Shades of Grey style fic in the GR world (actually I don't think I could write one at all) - I have too much respect for KB and her characters to ruin it like that. So please, don't take this humorous piece as a prompt to go and attempt it.**

 **That said... I would love to hear what you thought, did I make you laugh? :)**


End file.
